


Could You Ever

by CTippy



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Fleabag x The Priest fanvid. Song: Sober (Stripped) by Chelsea Taylor.





	Could You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Fleabag is such a unique series, I think everyone should give it a chance, the writing is really good, the acting is too, there's a beautiful but complicated relationship between two sisters, a broken protagonist and there's also Olivia Colman who is a joy to hate. LOL I wasn't expecting to love this couple as much as I did, I really enjoyed their relationship and the chemistry, and although the outcome was sad and it broke my heart, I found it beautiful. And then, right after I watched season 2, I found this song and it made me think of them right away, so I decided to make this video. I must say, for the first time in a while I am satisfied with the result, despite the editing being very simple. I hope you'll like it too!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/185043998802/could-you-ever-love-me-sober-will-you-ever-pull) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdkoCdRJTg) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
